PDBAZ
by Hauptmann Holmes
Summary: Tag to WNSD: "Mummy Scares Best". Slight spoilers for the episode. When Daphne is turned into a zombie, Shaggy does his best to make her remember. Sequel to "A Muddy Bouquet" and "Knight in Shining Tinfoil". Read others first.


**PDBAZ**

By Lennon Drop of Fanfiction

**Fandom:** SD

**Pairing:** S/D, slight F/V

**Summary:** Tag to WNSD: "Mummy Scares Best". Slight spoilers for the episode. When Daphne is turned into a zombie, Shaggy does his best to make her remember. Sequel to "A Muddy Bouquet" and "Knight in Shining Tinfoil".

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Scooby-Doo.

**Author's Note:** Scooby-Doo fanfiction number three! So excited! I think by now I may have gotten into the swing of things. Maybe after I finish one of my other multi-chapter fics, I'll write one here. This fandom seems to be in need of writers… oh well! I still welcome any advice you may have to give! And this is getting to be a series… and series need names… how does "Beauty and the Beatnik" sound? Suggestions welcome!

Kudos to those who know what "PDBAZ" means. ;D Lenny

**PDBAZ**

The tunnels running through the pyramid were dry and dusty. Ancient cobwebs flew everywhere as Shaggy and Scooby-Doo fled the mummy. They stopped for breath in what appeared to be a main burial chamber.

"Like, there you are," Shaggy reached out to tap the familiar redhead on the shoulder. But the minute he touched her, he knew something was wrong. Her normally lax posture was ridged and straight. This was not the Daphne he knew.

She turned around, eyes blank and vacant. "Join us," she moaned, walking toward Shaggy.

Every muscle in his body screamed for him to run. But Shaggy couldn't move to save his life.

Daphne shuffled closer, her legs bent awkwardly as she walked. "Join us."

"Daphne?"

"Join us," she shuffled.

"Don't you, like, remember me, Daph? It's Shaggy!"

"Join us."

Scooby whimpered. "Raphne?"

"Join us."

Her only response to their pleas was to shuffle forward and mumble: "join us" every few seconds.

Shaggy could feel the tears rising in his throat. What had they done to his sweet Daphne? She didn't even smell the same; the normal wafting scent of roses and sweet watermelon was replaced with the chalky smell of the tomb.

"You've gotta remember me, Daph! Like, you love me," he stopped moving away as she shuffled forward. "We've shared mysteries and sandwiches! We're, like, going to design your very own clothing line together, you've got to remember that!"

"Join us," she mumbled.

A new chorus of shuffling noises entered the hall. Velma and Fred stumbled down the hall after Daphne. "Join us," they murmured.

"Like, Daphne," he snapped his fingers in front of her face. "You've, like, gotta wake up! I don't know what to do," tears fell from Shaggy's eyes.

"Raggy," Scooby pulled at the back of Shaggy's shorts. "Raggy, run!"

"But, Scoob," he turned to his best friend. "We can't, like, just leave them like this!"

"Join us," the rest of the gang murmured.

Scooby growled, finding his resolve. Which is no mean feat when you're spineless. "Ret's rave r'hem, Raggy," he bounded forward, barking at Freddy. "Rake rup, Reddy!"

"Join us," Freddy mumbled, swiping at Scooby with a slower than usual hand.

"Join us," Daphne lunged for Shaggy, catching him by the vest.

He pulled her close. "Daphne."

"Join us."

"Daphne."

She curled her arms around him and squeezed with all of her zombie strength. "Join us," she growled.

Fear welled up in Shaggy's chest as he saw that Scooby was in much the same predicament that he was in. Only Freddy and Velma had grabbed Scooby by either end and were pulling.

Shaggy struggled against Daphne's grip, gaining enough slack to breath out. "I love you," he leaned forward and kissed her.

Life entered her embrace, her grip loosened. She kissed him back. Daphne was Daphne again. Shaggy released her and inhaled deeply. Roses and watermelon. He pulled her into another kiss.

Daphne could feel the life returning to her body. The blood coursed through her veins anew. Every memory of being a walking corpse left her body.

"Love really can cure anything," she breathed.

"Like, yeah."

"Raggy!"

Scooby's cries of fear broke Shaggy and Daphne from their romantic revelry.

The zombified Fred and Velma were still pulling the Great Dane's legs.

"REEEEEELP," Scooby howled.

Fred was the first to shake the sleep away. "What happened," he noticed that he was holding Scooby by the back legs. "Scooby, what's going on?"

Velma was next to surface. She dropped Scooby's front legs. He hit the floor with a thump that jarred her intellect further. "I think," she groaned and rubbed her head. "That we were hypnotized."

"It explain a lot," Daphne had slipped away from Shaggy's side and was hovering over Fred. "Especially how we don't remember anything about the time the we were under," she glanced in Shaggy's direction. "Funny, huh?"

"Yeah, you'd think that _something_ would slip through the cracks," Fred wobbled to his feet, pulling Velma up with him. "But none of that matters now! We have to solve this mystery before anyone else gets captured by that freakishly frightening fiend!"

"Like, sure thing, Fred," Shaggy folded his arms.

Fred raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. "Let's go that way. You and Daph can go first, Shaggy."

Shaggy shrugged and walked forward. Daphne walked next to him. Both of their postures were ridged and straight. They made it a point to not touch each other even to the lengths of letting Scooby walk between them.

"There's something odd going on here," Velma commented, absentmindedly examining the hieroglyphics to her right.

"I think you're right," Fred looked after Shaggy and Daphne. "Since when does Shaggy respond to having to solve a mystery with 'sure thing'?"

"I know what you mean. There's definitely something wrong," she wrinkled her nose.

"But not in a bad way," Fred paused mid-step, looking at Velma out of the corner of his eye.

"Most definitely not in a bad way."

They walked along in silence. Velma slipped her hand into Fred's and they walked down the hall after Shaggy and Daphne.

"No," Fred smiled. "Not in a bad way at all."


End file.
